Overlord Airship
The Overlord Armored Airship was a Squat heavy flying machine. Developed by engineering guilds to originally mine liquid metals within gas giants, these huge dirigibles would cruise through the upper or lower atmosphere of planets and were made to be protected against extreme temperatures. Realizing the military potential of these heavily armored crafts, the Squats quickly put them to military use. Powered by several gas cells which provide lift, each cell is self-sealing and filled with inert gases to prevent explosions in case of damage. An armored gondola hangs underneath the hull, equipped with Heavy Bomb racks (or any other Bombs they can find such as Melta Bombs) and Most Commonly equipped with a Super-Heavy Coil Cannon. Gravitic thrusters are positioned at the rear of the hull to supply forward power and extra lift. A select crew of Guild aeronauts operates the craft under the watchful eye of a captain, most often the engineer who oversaw the ship's construction. Overlord Airship Profile Type: Military Craft Purchase Price: N/A Unique Size: Monumental Structural Integrity: 240 Armour: Front 50, Top 40, Rear 35 Traits: Command&Control, Damage Control, Enclosed, Ponderous, Reinforced Armour, Super-Heavy, Gas Cell, Squat Bulk. Narrative Speed: 12 kmph / 30 kmph Combat Speed: 5/15/30/60/70 Handling Modifier (Drive (Ground Vehicle): 0 Crew: 1 Pilot, 1 Commander (turrets), 6 Gunners, 1 Bomber, and 1 Engineer Access Points: A hatch on the side of the blimp and a Extra hatch on the top. Weapons Profile Front Facing weapons (choose one of the following) * Super-Heavy Coil Cannon- (Front Facing; 1,000m S/-/- Solid shot:3d10+10 I Pen:16. Submunition: 2d10+5 I Pen:8 (Blast 20m). Reload: 2 Full) * Turbolaser Destructor (600m; S/2/-; 30d10+30 E; Pen 15; Clip 10; Blast 5) * Twin-Linked Long-Barreled Ion Cannon (400m; 2/-/6; 3d10+10 E; Pen 9; Clip 6; Reload 2 full; Overheat,Blast 12 * Heavy Rotary Shot Cannon (150m; 5/10/20; 6d10+5 I; Pen -; Clip 40; Reload 1 full; Scatter, Tearing) Bomb Weapons (Starts with 48 Heavy bombs, which can have 12 replaced with the options below) * 48 Heavy Bombs (4d10+5X; Pen 6; Blast 20) * 8 Hunter-Killer Missles (350m; S/-/-; 3d10+6 X; Pen 6; +20 to hit) * 2 Hellstorm Bombs (3d10+5; Pen 10; Flame) * 1 Melta Bomb (12d10; Pen 15; Blast 20) It may take 3 Sets of weapons for the Right and/or left side (choose from the options bellow) * Heavy Rotary Shot Cannon (150m; 5/10/20; 6d10+5 I; Pen -; Clip 40; Reload 1 full; Scatter, Tearing) * Rapier Destroyer (100m; 2/4/6; 3d10+10 I; Pen 10; Clip:12/12 Reload 2 full; Twin-linked) * Ion Cannon (200m; S/ -/3; 3d10 + 10 Energy; Pen 9; Clip 6; Reload 1 full) * Super-Heavy Coil Cannon- (Front Facing; 1,000m S/-/- Solid shot:3d10+10 I Pen:16. Submunition: 2d10+5 I Pen:8 (Blast 20). Reload: 2 Full) Special rules Squat Vehicles, Even light ones are very well defended to a point where sometimes they can shrug off blows that would normally destroy them. If the Vehicle with the Squat bulk rule is hit by a weapon, the Pilot may roll there tech-use and depending on the degrees of success reduce the pen by 1. To Keep the Overlord airship afloat they have many MANY gas cells, and if the ship were to take damage half of it is ignored as the Shot hit one of the gas cells, however the Pilot must take a Drive test at a -10 or risk lowering altitude. Due to the Ships Massive size alot of Mantinace has to be done, and as a result the engineer comes with replacement hull plates inside the ship, during the begining of the ships first turn it may sarifice there movement for repairing 3d10 + tech use degrees in Structure points Category:Aircraft